Chance
by Zeobide274
Summary: One Shot. A chance encounter leads to love between to friends. but the moment is interrupted by another friend. this leads to conflict which ultimate ends in tragedy. DavisXKariXTk triangle. full summary inside.


**I don't own Digimon. **

**This story takes place four years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Its meant to be a one shot. The reason I wrote it was because someone said that being heart broken wasn't a good enough reason for someone to succumb to darkness. That it was pathetic to think that heart break could lead to depression. **

**I have fallen in love before and I have had my heart broken before. At the time it was one of the worst experiences of my life, one that I honestly believed would drive me mad. it's a pain that cannot be described but can be felt by everyone in this world. Most of you I'm sure have felt this pain. Its not one that can be over come easily. No, its not one than can be overcome alone. It takes time, good friends, and even better moments that allow the pain of heart break to ease over time. **

**This story is an example of what I'm trying to explain. Instead of replying to that person's PM, I decided to write a story about it and see what everyone else thought about it. To me, that person clearly had never been in love before. He had never felt the painful sting of heart break. **

**Also please note that I am not T.K.'s biggest fan. I hate the guy for a lot of reason. This is not a bash T.K. fic. While I hate him, I don't write bash fics because that would not be a good story to write. I don't read bash fics about my favorite characters and I don't bash other characters in return. **

**But that doesn't mean that I don't speak my mind about him. Like I said before, I hate T.K.. not just T.K. but Matt as well. I hate them both. But that doesn't mean that I don't respect them. I do. I hope that by reading this story you will all see that I am able to keep my feelings in check while writing stories and that just because I say that I hate a character that doesn't mean that I'm out to get them. I'm not like that. **

**Also, to that which this regards to and you know who you are. Read this story, read it well. Make sure you understand what plays through T.K.'s head because his emotions are very real. They are based on my emotions at the time of my first heart break. You think that heart break is pathetic reason to fall into darkness, well that's an insult to me and everyone else who has ever been in love and had their hearts torn out from their chests. You insult our pain by saying that its pathetic. Nothing is more powerful in this world that Love. For good or bad, Love affects the human heart and mind greatly. No other emotion is as powerful as Love, not Hate, not Anger, not jealousy, nothing. If you ever fall in love, I hope that you don't have your heart broken because I wouldn't wish that feeling on even my most hated of enemy. Its too cruel. **

**Chance**

Davis stood panting as he watched the destruction play out before him. ExVeemon was battling against Angemon, the Digimon partner of his fellow DigiDestined T.K.. Across from him stood said DigiDestined. T.K. was panting as well, his clothes just as battered at Davis's.

How did this happen you may ask? Well it all began with a simple misunderstanding. It was earlier that day, just after school had ended. Davis and T.K. were both now 16 years old. Both had grown into fine young men. Davis was captain of the soccer team and T.K. was the captain of the basketball team. Both were doing well in their schooling, both having good grades.

Being captains of the school's sport teams, they were both popular with the ladies. But neither of them was interested in the girls that fanned over them. No, their eye was caught on one girl. Her name was Kari Kamiya, one of the most beautiful girls in school. She too was a DigiDestined like them. She had first ventured into the Digital World along side T.K. and the original DigiDestined back when she was a kid.

She would later return to the Digital World alongside Davis, T.K., and the new DigiDestined. It was during this time that Davis, who had been hand chosen by Tai, Kari's older brother, to be the leader of the DigiDestined. Having been picked by his mentor, Davis strove to be the best leader he could be. He inherited the Crest of Courage from Tai and the Crest of Friendship from Matt. But when his friends needed him the most, Davis showed unwavering Courage and performed a Miracle. He defeated a menacing creature known as Kimeramon, an out of control Digimon that threatened to destroy the Digital World. Davis and Veemon, with some help from Wormmon, were able to defeat that rampaging monster and put an end to his terror.

Then months later when a Digimon known as BlackWarGreymon was created, it was Davis's Courage that allowed them to survive against the power house mega. While they didn't defeat BlackWarGreymon, they were able to hold their own. When Daemon entered their world, Davis showed great Courage and fought to defend his best friend, Ken, from the evil Digimon.

It wasn't long after that that Davis and his friends were faced with their biggest challenge. An old enemy from the original DigiDestined's days came back with a vengeance. Myotismon had somehow survived his defeat and he found a way to become even more powerful than he had ever been before. Myotismon became MaloMyotismon, a powerful mega level Digimon of epic proportions.

But while everyone else had been afraid, Davis remained true to the crest he inherited and showed True Courage in the face of evil. It was his Courage that fueled ExVeemon's strength and with it, ExVeemon was able to go toe to toe with MaloMyotismon. But it didn't end there, Davis's Courage shined through to his friends and soon they united their strength to fight back against the evil Digimon.

Unfortunately, MaloMyotismon was able to regain his true power upon returning to the Digital World. He proved to be too powerful for the combined power of the 6 DigiDestined. Despite their Digimon having DNA Digivolved into their most powerful forms, Davis and the others watched as their Digimon were knocked down again and again. His frightening power soon began to increase the darkness in the hearts of the children and it spread to cover both worlds.

But when all seemed lost, Davis once again showed Courage that rivaled his mentor and was able to get the children to believe in themselves once more. With their combined Courage, the DigiDestined were able to defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all.

That had been four years ago. Since then the Digital World had lived in relative peace. There had been no evil Digimon attacks anywhere in the digital world and the DigiDestined were able to resume their lives in peace. The older DigiDestined were now in college or pursuing their life's dream.

But this story wasn't about them. No, this story was about the fight going on right now. Davis turned to his right, making sure to spit out the blood from his mouth. T.K. had punched him pretty hard moments before and his lip was slightly swollen and bleeding.

But his mind was still on the events that had led up to this battle between them. It had been moments after the bell had rung and Kari had just gotten out her class. Davis had the same class as her and he had offered to walk her home. While he no longer openly pursued her, Davis still had feelings for the DigiDestined of light.

Under unspoken consent, both T.K. and Davis had decided not to ask Kari out unless she showed interest in one of them. And for the last four years, she had yet to do that. So Davis and T.K. kept their feelings to themselves. Things had been great between the friends. Over the years, everyone had assumed that Davis had gotten over his crush on Kari since he no longer openly pursued her. The only one who knew of his feelings was Tai.

Davis steeled himself before charging at the blonde DigiDestined before him. T.K. raised his arm to defend himself but Davis saw this coming. Being an experienced soccer player, he knew how to feint, making T.K. believe that he was going to strike from above. At the last moment, Davis brought his knee up, striking him in the gut. Then Davis slammed his right arm down on T.K. back, knocking him into the ground.

It was during that walk home that Kari had began to asked Davis questions about his love life. There had been rumors going around that Davis was going out with two girls at once. At first she tried to be subtle about it but Kari wasn't known for her subtleness. She wasn't Sora or Yolei who could make you talk without directly asking. And being as perceptive as Davis was after years of battle and matches on the soccer field, Davis finally told Kari what she wanted to know.

He told her the truth, that he wasn't dating anyone and that he was waiting for the right moment to find his special someone. It was at this moment that things went wrong…

_Flashback_

_Kari and Davis were heading toward their apartment complex where they lived. Davis lived a block away so they decided to walk home whenever they could. Being in high school, both were wearing their uniforms. Kari had grown up to be a real beauty, her hair was still the same shoulder length that she had always had. She wore the long green blouse with the sailor scarf around the neck. Underneath that she wore a pink tank top that she had shown Davis once before on accident. She had told him that she didn't want to give up the pink just quite yet. She also wore the green skirt and knee high white socks and black shoes. _

_Davis wore the green jacket over the white button up shirt. He wore it in the same style as his mentor, jacket unbuttoned and the bottom of his shirt not underneath his waist. His hair was still as unruly as it had always been with the legendary leader goggles on his head. He wore the grey pants and white tennis shoes. Being an athlete, Davis was in great shape and he had grown into a handsome young man. _

"_So Davis…" Kari began awkwardly. "I want to ask you something…"_

"_Hmm?" Davis asked, not really knowing what was on the girl's mind. _

"_Have you ever dated someone?" Kari asked, her eyes clearly averted from him. _

"_Huh?" this threw him for a loop. In all the time they had hung out, she had not once asked about his love life. "Come again?" _

"_I said have you ever dated someone?" she asked again, this time a bit more quickly than before. _

"_Kari…are you asking me as a friend or because you listened to that rumor that T.K. told me about?" Davis asked her. _

"_Both actually…" she said, sounding a little embarrassed. _

"_Well…if you must know, no, I haven't dated anyone. The last time I ever even liked a girl…" Davis began. But he stopped himself at that moment. _

_His eyes wondered up at the sky and Kari looked up just in time to see his stare out into the distance as if he were trying to see something that had long since left him. She could see sadness in his eyes as well as longing mixed with…regret?_

_Shaking his head, Davis chuckled lightly before staring back at her. "Never mind…it was a long time ago…" he said, his tone light with mixed emotions. Subtle, but still there. _

"_What happened?" she asked, not being able to help herself. She wanted to know what had happened to the boy she admired so much. During their adventures, she had come to know Davis as a pillar of strength. Perhaps it was selfish of her but he reminded her of her brother Tai. _

_For a moment Davis didn't speak. He simply stared into her eyes, as if searching for an answer that she didn't have. Or at least she thought she didn't have. Not sure if she should or not, Kari refused to blink even as her eyes began to sting. After a full minute, Davis sighed before turning away, giving her a chance to blink. _

"_I had a crush on a girl I knew…" he began, his gaze lingering on the sky. "She was kind…sweet…I had never met anyone like her…she accepted me for me despite what everyone else had said about me…it also helped that I was friends with her brother…"_

_As she listened, Kari knew at once who he was talking about. It was her. But despite this knowledge, she didn't dare speak. It would ruin the moment that Davis was having, almost as if he were reliving his past. _

"_I became her friend despite her frequent absences due to her poor health. At first I didn't know why she was gone for so long…I didn't even know her name the first time I saw her. All I remembered was her smile…that smile that instantly shed light in my world…eventually I built up the courage to ask the teacher what her name was. It was then that I found out that I knew her brother…it wasn't long before I got to see her again."_

_Davis smiled kindly as he closed his eyes, as if he could see that moment clearly. _

"_I visited her at her house…let me tell you, she was definitely surprised…her smile that day was the best one she ever gave me. It was one of genuine joy…of pure happiness…I felt something then that I didn't know until recently."_

"_What was it?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. So captivated by his story, Kari barely registered that she was whispering. But that didn't matter, she had to hear what happened next, she had too. _

_Davis opened his eyes and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He stopped in front of her and stared down at her. Her eyes were locked with his and she was sure that she couldn't break away from his gaze. And at the moment, she wasn't sure she even wanted too. They were inches apart, his chest almost touching hers. He was taller than her by several inches, making her have to look up to see him. But despite this height difference, she didn't feel inferior to him. No, she felt like his equal, he had always made her feel like that. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since the day that the young boy from her class had come to visit her at her home. It was a feeling that she treasured most out of all her memories. It was the feeling of having a friend, a real friend. _

_As Davis looked into her eyes, he could see a range of emotions going through her. He was unsure of what to do. It was the first time he had ever been in a situation as this. But one thing was clear, he knew that she was thinking the same thing as he was. That memory of them as kids, when he mustered up his courage and went to visit her at her house. It was the first time he had made a friend on his own. _

_Now it seemed like fate was calling out to Davis to muster up his courage once more. He knew what he wanted to do at the moment. But could he? Could he cross that line? A line that once crossed couldn't be uncrossed? He was the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship. But he was also the DigiDestined of Miracles. Perhaps he could create one more miracle…_

_Kari watched with almost slow anticipation as Davis leaned down toward her. She could feel his breath upon her lips as he neared ever so close. Knowing what was about to happen, she closed her eyes and rose herself to full height to meet him half way. _

_Their lips touched, briefly. They pulled apart, just centimeters as if asking each other for permission. When no objections came, they continued with surprising passion. A hunger seemed to awaken with Kari as she felt Davis's passion almost overwhelm her. She could feel his fire inside of him. That was the only way she could describe it. A fire, a living flame that threatened to consume her. And the thing that surprised Kari the most was that she wanted it to consume her. To let it take her whole being. She knew that the flame was directed at her and only her, one that would never go out. Like his unwavering friendship for her since that day in her room, Davis would never leave her. He would never stop loving her and that both filled her with joy and scared her deeply. She questioned herself, could she return those feelings? Could she keep that raging inferno inside of Davis going out? Was she even deserving of such affection? She didn't know but the longer the kiss lasted, the more she wanted to find out._

_Davis had always been sure of his feelings, it was that certainty that scared and brought joy to her. He was so full of courage that he had no doubts. She on the other had had always been full of doubts. It was part of the reason the Dark Ocean always prayed on her. But when ever she was with Davis, she felt more sure of herself, more confident. It was as if his courage seeped from him to her, giving her the strength she lacked. Perhaps that what she wanted, his courage. Could she have the courage now to return his feelings? Could she do what she knew she wanted to do? She didn't have an answer, not yet, but she did know one thing. She was willing to find out if she really could be deserving of such affection from the Courageous young man kissing her at that very moment. After all, it felt right. And if she were going to make a choice, she would follow her heart. _

_As Davis broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and saw that Kari still had her eyes closed, her lips still in the same position. It was a cute sight, of that he had no doubt. Once she realized that he had ended the kiss, she stumbled as her legs gave out from under her. Davis quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He felt her kiss him back. He felt her heart race against his chest. He felt her hunger from that kiss alone. _

_As he held her in arms, Davis couldn't help but feel at peace with himself. This moment in time felt right to him and he could tell that Kari felt the same way. He didn't want to break it for anything in the world but due to his bliss, he failed to register one thing. They were out in public. _

_And almost as soon as he realized that, he felt a fist collide with the back of his head. With Kari still in his arms, he twisted his body around so that he would hit the pavement first instead of her. Kari screamed in terror as they fell but luckily she didn't get hurt. _

"_Oh my god, Davis, are you alright?" Kari asked, concern clear in her tone. _

_But Davis wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking up at the blue eyes of his friend, T.K. _

"_You bastard!" T.K. growled out, his whole body trembling with rage. _

"_What's gotten into you, T.K.?" Kari asked as she looked up and saw him standing before them. _

_But T.K. ignore her. Instead he turned around and walked away. Davis got up and followed T.K., telling Kari to go and find Tai and Matt. T.K. began to run and Davis quickly gave chase. Being a soccer player, he was used to running long distances. T.K. wasn't as fast as Davis but he still managed to stay ahead of the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship. His chase led him to the computer club in the elementary school. T.K. had gone into the Digital World and Davis quickly followed him. _

_The portal took him to a place in Server known as the Digital Wasteland. It was a barren land with nothing but canyons and rock formations for miles on end. T.K. was already 30 feet away by the time Davis spotted him. Using his superior speed, he caught up to the blonde within minutes. _

"_T.K., wait up!" he called out as he placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. _

_But T.K. quickly spun around and slugged Davis in the face, knocking him down to the ground. _

"_Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" T.K. growled out as he glared daggers that the teen on the ground. _

_Spitting out a bit a blood, Davis wiped his mouth before standing up. "What's your problem? Why did you hit me back there?" he asked, trying his best to stay calm. _

"_What's me problem? What my PROBLEM?" he nearly shouted. "You stole Kari from me! that's my problem!"_

"_What?" Davis asked in disbelief. He could not believe what he had just heard. _

"_You heard me! You knew that I had feelings for her! I trusted you! And you betrayed me!" T.K. shouted angrily. _

"_You got it all wrong, dude, I didn't betray you." Davis said calmly. "Kari made her choice…and it wasn't one that either of us expected." _

"_Don't try and twist things around. You betrayed me!" T.K. said. This time, as he swung at Davis, Davis blocked T.K.'s strike with his left arm before stepping in and punching him in the stomach. _

"_If you think I'm going to let you use me as a piñata, you got another thing coming." Davis said as T.K. doubled over in pain. _

_But T.K. didn't respond. He glanced up before lunging forward and tackling him to the ground. They rolled around for several minutes, both fighting for dominance. Punches flew almost wildly between them as they began to pick up dust. After several moments, Davis felt someone pull them apart and as he got up, he saw Veemon and Patamon standing beside them. _

"_What's going on, Davish?" Veemon asked him, clearly confused. _

"_T.K., if everything alright?" Patamon asked his friend. _

"_Patamon, I want you to Digivolve and help me defeat Davis. He betrayed me!" T.K. shouted as he pulled out his Digivice. _

"_But T.K…" Patamon began before he was engulfed by a white light. _

_Sensing the danger, Davis quickly followed suit and had Veemon Digivolve as well. Angemon soon appeared and he held his staff at the ready. ExVeemon stood protectively in front of Davis, baring his fangs at the angel Digimon. _

"_Davish, what's going on? Why does T.K. want to attack us?" ExVeemon asked him. _

"_I don't know, T.K.'s gone nuts!" Davis said as he prepared himself for the fight he knew as coming. _

"_You're going to pay for what you did, Davis. I swear it!" T.K. said before charging at him. _

_End of flashback_

Davis looked down at T.K. and he was caught off guard as T.K. threw a handful of dust into his eyes. Blinded, Davis was unable to defend himself as T.K. tackled him to the ground. Then Davis was helpless as T.K. rained down punch after punch, weakening Davis's resolve with each hit.

Each punch made a resonating smacking sound that reverberated around the canyons around them. Not to far from them, ExVeemon was being knocked aside by Angemon. It seemed that both Davis and ExVeemon were at their end. ExVeemon had been distracted by Davis's fight that he hadn't been paying attention to his own.

With the final punch, Davis lay on the ground with a broken nose and swollen cheek and lip. ExVeemon was blasted into the canyon side where he remained embedded into the wall. Both DigiDestined and Digimon seemed to be at their end. Neither seemed able to move.

Thunder rumbled above them as the dark clouds formed over head. The wind picked up as the temperature dropped. Davis was vaguely aware that the sky had turned dark gray. He could hear the sound of water falling from the sky even before it hit him. Then soon it began to poor down as the storm hit them.

T.K. was still kneeling above him, panting as he stared down at his fellow DigiDestined. Angemon was standing a few feet behind him, also breathing heavily from a hard fought battle. As the rain soaked his hair and clothes, T.K. watched as the rain began to wash away the dirt from Davis's face. He could see his bruises easily now and in a strange way it gave him pleasure to know that he had been the one to cause them. This perverse satisfaction served to ease his broken heart and feelings of betrayal. It felt good to get even.

T.K. realized though that his thoughts at the moment were very dark. But he didn't care, not at the moment. Anger and pain fueling his actions, T.K. didn't want to go back to his old self. It was because of his good nature that he lost Kari to Davis. It was because of his inaction that he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her. Davis was the DigiDestined of Courage so he had no problem. But not T.K., not simple, ordinary, nothing special about him T.K..

As he followed this chain of thought, his anger was being refueled as he fell further into the darkness that was sorrow. It hurt to know that Davis would get to experience all of the things that he wanted with Kari.

Her first kiss.

SMACK!

Her first date.

SMACK! SMACK!

Her first love.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The more he thought of it, the more he renewed his assault on Davis. He wanted this pain to stop and he only way he knew how was to take it out on Davis. It was the only logical choice to him since Davis had been the one to cause this in the first place. It was Davis's fault and Davis had to pay. Since Davis had dealt him the second greatest pain of his life, the first being the loss of his partner Angemon, Davis was now part of the darkness of the Digital World. And darkness had to be destroyed at all costs. Davis had to be destroyed.

But as T.K. was lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the arrival of several people. He felt a hand being placed on his should and he quickly swung his arm up in a backhand. He struck something solid and through the heavy rain he heard a scream of pain. The sound had been from a girl. As he turned around, his eyes widened as he saw Kari lying on the ground, covered in the newly made mud, holding her cheek in pain. This angered him more because Davis had caused him to hurt her.

"See what you made me do?" T.K. shouted at his former teammate. "You did this! Its all your fault!"

But Davis didn't respond with words. Through his half shut eyes he had seen T.K. strike Kari and that angered him greatly. Clenching his fists, he quickly swung upward, catching T.K. on the side of the face. At the same time ExVeemon stood up just as Davis did. As one, they unleashed a primal roar of anger before charging at their respective opponent. Davis charged at T.K. and began to unleash a barrage of punches at the blond. ExVeemon charged at the angel Digimon and slammed into him with enough force to knock him into the opposite wall.

Their fight began to escalate and ExVeemon through Angemon into the skies, away from the DigiDestined that had gathered around them. Meanwhile Davis ducked under a wild swing from T.K.. they were edging away from the voices of their friends. Davis could barely hear their shouts to stop their fighting. But Davis wouldn't stop, not until he made T.K. pay.

The mud made their fight slippery, making them stumble more often then not. But his experience of playing soccer gave him the edge in this fight since he was used to playing intense games during the rain. He slid around T.K.'s next punch, ducking below his swing. Then Davis slammed his elbow into the back of T.K.'s head. Davis continued by spinning around and backhanding T.K. as he turned around to face him.

T.K. stumbled back a few feet but he managed to remain standing. Clouded by his anger, he rushed Davis and caught him by the waist, knocking both teens to the ground. The mud was so wet that they slip for several yards before stopping. T.K. was on top and he began to rain down punches at Davis, who tried his best to block them. Then as lightning streaked across the sky and illuminated the ground below, Davis caught both of T.K.'s fists and pulled himself up, head butting T.K. in the process.

This led them to begin rolling as they fought for dominance, neither willing to concede to the other. Out of the corner of his eye, Davis saw Tai and Matt rushing toward them, their hands outstretched as if trying to catch them. that's when Davis turned to his left and saw what they saw. A yard away was the edge of the canyon they were currently fighting on. With this sudden realization, Davis allowed himself to be pinned and T.K. gained the upper hand. But before he could strike Davis reached up and grabbed the front of T.K. shirt.

"This has to stop!" Davis shouted over the rain and thunder.

"This will stop!" T.K. agreed but not for the same reason. "As soon as I destroy you, it will stop!"

"No, you don't underst-" but it was too late, T.K. punched him and cut Davis off.

They were near the edge now, Davis could feel his left leg hanging over the edge. The mud had softened up the land around them, the surface covered in mud and pools of water. Both ExVeemon and Angemon turned just in time to see their partners fighting over edge. From their vantage point they could see that the edge where T.K. and Davis fought had extended a few feet away from the main body of the canyon. With the rain pouring down on them, the ledge was beginning to crack and both Digimon could see this.

The second punch from T.K. served to push the cracks even more and soon both teens felt their weight shift. It was then that T.K. realized what was about to happen. Time slowed down for the blond as he suddenly felt himself falling down. He tried to reach for something but it was pointless, there was nothing to grab onto. He looked down and saw that from their height neither of them would survive.

Davis reacted as quickly as he could and he dug his left hand into the cliff's side, hoping to be able to grasp something solid. As he did, he reached down and grabbed a hold of the T.K.'s hand. This surprised the blond as he looked up with confused and bewildered eyes. They were sliding down the mountain side and Davis's hand hurt as the rough earth tore into his hand and finger nails. But he didn't dare let go, he couldn't, not while his friend depended on him.

T.K. saw that Davis was trying his best to hold them up but it wasn't going to work, they were nearing the drop off point. After that Davis wouldn't be able to hold on. They were falling to their deaths and their Digimon were too far away to reach them in time. He realized in this moment that he had caused this mess between them. He let his emotions get the best of him and he took it out on Davis. It wasn't Davis's fault that Kari had chosen him. It was her choice and he should've never forgotten that.

Their time was running out, mere precious seconds left. Davis was trying his best, his face grimacing from the pain. T.K. felt truly touched to still have Davis's friendship after the way he treated him moments before. Davis was a true friend, one deserving of the Crest of Friendship.

And now their situation was hopeless as they slid down to the edge. He saw Tai and Matt leap down and slide down the canyon side in an attempt to save them. But they were too slow. There wasn't enough time. At least not for the both of them. It was clear what he had to do. And surprisingly enough, he felt at peace with his decision. After all, being the DigiDestined of Hope, he had to give some to his friend if he wanted to survive. His only hope of living would be if T.K. let go.

Davis noticed the look on T.K. face and he tightened his hold on the blond. "Don't you dare let go, you hear me!" Davis shouted. "Don't you fucking dare!"

Smiling kindly, T.K. shook his head before yanking his hand from Davis's grip. It wasn't easy but due to the rain and mud, his hand slid clean out. And that was it. T.K. fell over the edge and down into the depths of darkness below. But this time he chose to fall into the darkness. Not because of a broken heart or negative emotions. No, he chose to fall to save his friend.

T.K. fell with a smile on his face.

Davis shouted as he let go of the canyon side and tried to follow T.K.. but it was no use, Matt and Tai had reached him just in time and they grabbed a hold of the young teen. Angemon and ExVeemon both swooped by them as they raced down to save the young blonde. Davis tried to fight against the older men's grip but they were much stronger than him. After a moment, he gave up and they dragged him up with the help of Palmon.

On the ledge he could see all of the DigiDestined, both old and new, watching with sadness in their eyes. Kari and the younger DigiDestined looked to Tai and Matt for news on their missing teammate but both men shook their heads in response.

Joe hurried over to Davis and began to diagnose him before cleaning him up. Despite the rain, Joe knew that he had to look after his patients no matter what.

Kari burst into tears as she realized what her older brother was telling them. Sora quickly rushed over to the younger girl and embraced her in a comforting hug. Matt was clearly shaken by the turn of events but he put on a brave face. It wasn't in his nature to openly show his emotions, not even to his best friends. He would deal with this later, when he was alone. Alone…now it really did seem like he was alone.

Tai placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder to let him know that he could always count on him. Matt gave him a grateful but sad smile before turning around and facing the cloudy sky.

Tai looked back at the DigiDestined gathered before him. They were all saddened by this situation and he knew that there would be a lot of questions back home. Perhaps things would never be the same again. With T.K. gone, they would never again be the DigiDestined as they used to be. But Tai had seen the look in T.K.'s face before he let go. He had done it to save his friend. Despite what had happened between them, T.K. had remained a true friend and had given Davis a chance to survive. He gave him Hope.

/\()/\()/\

Three months had passed since that fateful day. They never found his body. Nor did they ever see Patamon again. Veemon had told them that Angemon had kept on searching, going down the river that T.K. had fallen into. No one, not even Gennai, knew if he was still alive or not. But after a week of searching, Tai and Matt revealed the news of T.K.'s fate to their parents.

There was a lot crying and shouting. But in the end, they were able to accept that their son was gone. After all, T.K. had died a hero. They hadn't completely recovered and Matt had confessed to Tai that he wasn't sure if they ever would recover. But Matt remained by their side and helped them through their time of need.

They held a funeral service for T.K. a month after that day. It was a private ceremony where only DigiDestined and family members were allowed to attend. Gennai made an appearance to pay his respects as well as Leomon, Andromon, Elecmon, and several other Digimon. Elecmon was the most heart broken of all. He had been the one to make friends with T.K. when he was just a boy.

All of the DigiDestined had been affected greatly, but none more than Davis. He blamed himself for not saving him. For failing his friend when he needed him the most. Matt had talked to him and told him that Davis wasn't to blame. Tai had said the same thing. Everyone had told him this. Everyone except Kari. Davis hadn't spoken to her since the kiss. He was afraid to speak with her.

She had tried to get a hold of him but he avoided her. He didn't have the courage to see her, not after letting T.K. down. It was on this day, three months to the day that Davis was back in the digital world. He stood in the same place where it had all happened. He stood on the ledge, looking down into the void that had claimed his friend. He often wondered what would happen if he simply allowed himself to fall. would he end up in the same place as T.K.? If he did then he could ask T.K. to forgive him. He would gladly trade anything to have his friend back. If he could, he would switch places with the blond and be the one to let go and let T.K. live.

So caught up by his thoughts, Davis failed to noticed that someone walked up beside him. He failed to noticed even as they spoke to him. He heard their words but he couldn't understand them. It wasn't until he felt a resounding slap across his face that he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked somewhat angrily.

"That was for avoiding me for the last three months!" Kari said angrily.

"Oh…yea…sorry…" Davis muttered weakly.

"Davis, what's going on? Why have to been avoiding me?" she asked him.

Looking at her now, he saw that she was wearing her school uniform again. It shouldn't have surprised him since they had just gotten out of class. He had been come to this spot every day since then. Always at the same time, hoping that the DigiDestined of hope would return to this spot. This was the first time that Kari had followed him.

"You come here everyday…blaming yourself for what happened…" Kari continued when it became clear that Davis wouldn't speak. "You keep reliving that moment in your head…I see it everyday in class. Your grades are slipping…you're no longer winning games in soccer…its like you've given up…"

"And if I have?" Davis whispered.

"If you have…then why did you kiss me back then?" Kari asked him as her eyes began to tear up. "Why did you make me feel like there was something between us? Like we could be together?"

This was a surprised to Davis. He looked up at her but she wasn't done talking.

"I felt something that day that I hadn't felt since the first day we met…back when we were kids…" she was trying her best not to cry but she was failing. "Do you remember? I was always sick back then…I hardly had friends since no one remembered who I was…but then one day you showed up at my house and I was happy. I felt like I had made a friend that I could depend on…a friend that would always be there and not leave me."

She stared into his eyes as she spoke. She wanted to make sure he was looking back at her as she spoke.

"But right now…you're not the boy that came to my room that day…you're not the same boy that made my heart melt with that kiss…" Kari said. "I realize it now…that since that moment my heart had been yours…I…I love you…I don't know if it's the same love as you have for me…or had for me…but I want to find out…I want to know…to feel what you feel…what you felt…"

She shuddered as a sob escaped her lips. She wasn't one for open confessions like this. It was out of her comfort zone. But she felt as though she had to do it. If she didn't now then she would never again have the courage.

"I don't know if you still feel the same way as before…I know that you feel as though its your fault for what happened to T.K. but its not." Kari continued. "What happened to T.K. was an accident…but it was also his choice…he chose to save _you, _Davis. Don't make his death be in vain by blaming yourself. None of us blame you…in fact, we all are proud that you tried so hard to save him…we all saw your hand that day…you broke three of your fingers…Joe told us that you might never again regain the use of two of them…to know that you went to such lengths to save him…T.K. would've been proud to be your friend…I'm sure of it."

"That's it…that's all I came to say to you…I don't blame you…I never did…and since you've been avoiding me, I had to wait until now to tell you…I miss T.K…but I never thought that I would have to miss you too…" Kari said as she turned around. "But if you want to leave I won't stop you…I won't bother you anymore…I'm just glad to have met you and to have been your friend while it lasted. Good bye Davis."

And with that Kari began to run away from Davis, tears steaming down her face. Davis stood there for a moment as he registered what had just happened. It took a moment but once he realized what had happened, he began to run after her.

"Kari!" he shouted. She stopped just at the portal but she hadn't turned around. "Kari, wait!"

Slowly at first, she turned around to face him. As he neared her side, she lowered her head in sadness. She was obviously still saddened by what had just been said. But Davis had to make things right.

He placed his right hand underneath her chin and raised it so that her eyes would meet his own. He wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her in close in one move. Then he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers, gently at first. When he felt her respond, he felt a fire burning within him once more and returned the kiss with all his heart. It was during this kiss that he felt tears fall down the side of his face. He hadn't allowed himself to cry for his friend, feeling unworthy of doing so. But thanks to Kari's words, he felt as though he could move on with his life.

Not just with his life, but with Kari as well. He had never stopped loving her. He knew in his heart of hearts that he could never stop loving her. It was that knowledge that fueled his Courage and renewed it to its previous luster. It was that knowledge that fueled his decision to be a friend to everyone he met. It was that knowledge that drove him to perform miracles in times of need. But most of all it was that knowledge, that feeling of doubtlessness in his feelings, that gave him the Courage to profess his love to her.

And now it seemed that she was willing to give them a chance. A chance to see if they were really meant to be. A chance to see how far they could go. A chance at happiness. A chance to change fate. A chance to tempt destiny. A chance. Just a simple yet powerful chance to change it all.

Davis didn't know what life would throw at them but he was sure of one thing. No matter what came him, he wouldn't have to face it alone. Not as long as he had his best friend at his side. Not as long as Kari remained at his side.

**End of chapter.**

Well what did you think? Pretty powerful stuff, huh? I have to admit, this might be one the best things I have ever written. I'm still having doubts about the name of the story. I honestly didn't know what to call it. If you have a better idea for name leave a review with the name and I might choose it.

Well that's all I have to say at the moment. I'm honestly spent at the moment from writing this story. It took a lot out of me and I'm tired. Hopefully I will get a lot of reviews. Till next time.

R&R


End file.
